The Vampire of Flames
by MiaHarpy
Summary: Everyone knows the strengths and weaknesses of a Vampire. But because of one boy, those were changed to the point where fire and sunlight doesn't harm him. During that time though, a new villain appears and is growing stronger by the minute!
1. Prologue

Miaharpy: This fanfic was done after my bro showed me a game called "Vampire The Masquerade Bloodlines" I know the whole idea of this fanfic is different from the game, but I always thought a Vampire that can withstand fire and the sunlight would be sweet. I already know about the fanfics where Takuya becomes a vampire, and the one where Kouji is a were wolf. But what I think about them is.... Vampire Takuya is a good fanfic, but the 2nd and 3rd story hasn't been updated in years (and probably never will). and that one other fanfic has nothing to do with the fact that they went to the digital world and doesn't make any sense to why someone would make a fanfic like that. Honestly, that's just like taking Naruto and putting him in a different place and has no clue on how to be a ninja.

Story: The Vampire of Flames

Prologue: The vampire, Myotismon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Darkness covered the digital world and the only thing that lit it was the near distance where red spirals in the sky shown, pointing the direction of the rose morning star. The ground was grassless and only huge rocks and steep hills was the only thing seen except for three boys and three small creatures.

Two of the boys resemble very closely while another stood by wearing a noticeable hat that is included with goggles. It seemed like they had chatted over about something after a battle that accured recently. Soon, they realized that they must continue on, but unknown to them, they were being watched until a small orange a white creature quickly became scared.

"What's wrong Patamon?," Bokomon, a white digimon said to the Patamon he was holding in his hands.

"A big scary thing is near."

This little digimon had caught Takuya's attention quickly because for all he knows, this digimon had been right all the time ever since it lead him to find his good friend, "Koji, Kouichi, we should go now!"

Koji and Kouichi just stood there confused, for one thing, they didn't really know Patamon as much as Takuya does. The second, however, they didn't know that whatever Patamon says, it's true.

Before they knew it, a huge gust of wind appeared and followed by that wind was a Vampire like digimon walking slowly towards them.

"Oh my!!!," Neemon yelled.

"Oh my is right! That's Myotismon!," Bokomon cried out loud and grabbed Neemon and drag him so the three could hide again.

"Myotismon?," Takuya wondered as Myotismon stopped in front of the three kids and grinned at them. And with that grin, Takuya and Koji knew that this digimon was a evil one.

"Kouichi, stay back!," Koji told his twin, knowing that his brother doesn't really have his spirits, not to mention that he's just got off a battle.

Kouichi nodded, "okay," and went to where the three digimon were hiding. After he did, Takuya and Koji once again pulled out their detectors and yelled out "Fusion Evolution".

"Aldamon!"

"BeoWulfmon!

"Atomic Inferno!," Aldamon attacked but then was greatly surprised as Myotismon dodged the attack with amazing speed and appeared right behind him, "impossible!"

Aldamon tried to turn around quickly as possible, however it wasn't quick enough to the point where Myotismon attacked, "Nightmare Claw!" A black like ghost easily went into Aldamon and he himself turned black.

"Uuuugh.... I... I can't move!!!."

"Takuya!," Beowulfmon started to run toward his friend.

Myotismon took notice of Beowulfmon, turned around and sent a attack at him, "Grisly Wing!" Bat's appeared infront of Myotismon and speed right at Beowulfmon.

Myotismon turned back around towards Aldamon, "lucky for me, I have a human for a snack." Aldamon's eyes widened before Myotismon quickly grabbed the hair on top of Aldamon head and pulled it to the side so Aldamon's neck would be visible and not hidden by his armor.

"Takuya!," Beowulfmon yelled again as the bats vanished after they attacked him and ran towards them. He soon realized he wasn't going to be fast enough so he lift his sword up.

Just in a few seconds when a huge energy formed over Beowulfmon, which appeared to be a giant white wolf, Myotismon bite down hard on Aldamon's neck, making Aldamon scream out in pain.

"Frozen Hunter!," The attack finally came as Beowulfmon hit the surprised Myotismon. Thankfully, Aldamon was on the left side when he attacked, not harming him more than he have when he was bitten.

Myotismon stepped backward and was in pain while Aldamon got up onto one knee and quickly raised his arms, "atomic inferno!"

The attack was a critical hit and data appeared around Myotismon. Beowulfmon quickly took out his detector, "fractal code, digitize!" Myotismon disappeared as his egg lifted up to the sky and left.

The two reverted back and Koji ran up to Takuya, who had fallen onto the ground, "are you okay?!" Koji helped Takuya onto his knees again while Takuya was holding onto his neck with one hand.

Takuya rubbed his neck, "yeah, I think so."

Koji took a small glance at Takuya's neck just to see the bite mark fade away.  


* * *

Miaharpy: I hope you guys like the prologue. If you did, please review. No flaming please. If you want to flame, think of it this way... if you flame, you just waisted your time and will get a bunch of fanfic authors chewing on your back! XD


	2. Chapter 1

Miaharpy: You know... I never planned to make a Digimon Frontier, vampire fanfic. I always thought my next fanfic would be a funny crossover parody. Like... Lucky Star!  
(Imagines opening)

Takuya: Aimai san senchi  
Kouichi, Takuya, Kouji, and Izumi: Sorya puni tte koto kai?  
Kouji: Chou!  
All 4 again: Rappingu ga seifuku... daa furi tte kotanai  
Kouichi: pu.  
All 4: Ganbaccha yacchaccha. Son to kyaacchi & Release  
Izumi: Gyoh  
All 4: Ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' darlin' FREEZE!!

Miaharpy: LOL, I can just see it XD. The ten girls would really be the ten kids (6 is digidestined, 4 is the ones with Angemon)... Oh, for those who hasn't seen Lucky Star, just go onto Youtube and for the search, type in Lucky Star Opening.

Story: The Vampire of Flames

Chapter 1: Heat Habits

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

It was early in the morning and tons of kids in Japan was heading for school. Two of them however was having a strange conversation during that time. They were in green school uniforms without their usual head wear.

"I don't know what's going on... Everyday I feel like crap and today I feel worse than ever," Takuya said to his best friend Koji.

It's only been about a month since they saved the human and digital world. And just two weeks afterwards, Takuya, the leader, hasn't feeling well. It felt like all of his energy was fading away and never returning. And in that morning, Koji noticed that what Takuya said was true and really means it. Takuya looked pale and it looked like he was even having difficulty just caring his book bag.

"Why didn't you call-in sick?,"

"Because I took to many days off already and now my home room teacher doesn't even believe me anymore. And besides... I did and the teacher still didn't believe me."

"Well, it is strange... Like how you only feel better after taking showers and eating things hot. It's kind of hard to believe... Maybe you're feeling sick because you miss the digital world?," Koji wondered.

Takuya frowned, "yeah... I guess that's possible..." But something inside of Takuya told him that wasn't the case. It felt different from just being 'home sick', but already worries to even mention to his friends about that.

"Don't worry, Takuya... At least your house isn't on fire," Koji said.

"Very funny... But what's not funny is those mystery fires," Takuya said, gaining a nod as a reply.

* * *

"Hi Koji! Hi Takuya," Kouichi went up to his twin brother and his friend who just entered the classroom, "Takuya... you uh.... don't look so good."

"He already called the school, but his teacher doesn't believe him," Koji told Kouichi while they watched Takuya sat at his desk.

Kouichi had received a bad feeling about what might happen, and his bad feelings would most likely be true. Ever since the digital world, he became more aware about his surroundings. Especially when he nearly died four weeks ago. But they did say, when you are near death or something very tragic happened, not only your personality would change but you could even gain something in return.

Soon, the teacher walked in and class started. It was only about thirty minutes until Takuya felt like his inside was in flames and his body was burning. Koji looked over to Takuya who was now breathing hard. Takuya put his left hand on top of his forehead, which had covered his left eye. By now, Kouichi and some of the classmates noticed what was happening, even the teacher, "Kanbara, what's wrong?!"

Right when the teacher asked that one simple question, Takuya passed out and landed on the floor while the twins called out his name.

* * *

Takuya woke up to find a wet cloth on his forehead and found himself in the school's medic center. Standing nearby was Koji and Kouichi, guessing that they brought him there. It also looked like the school's nurse wasn't anywhere in the room.

Kouichi was the first to notice Takuya was awake, "Takuya! How are you feeling?" Koji and Kouichi went up to Takuya.

"A little better... But still like crap..," Takuya said, putting his hand on the towel, "by the way, this towel is freezing!"

Koji and Kouichi looked at each other then back at Takuya and Koji replied, "but we just put that on you about a few seconds ago!"

Takuya blinked, "really?"

Koji grabbed the towel off of Takuya's head, "woah! It is freezing!" Koji and Kouichi gave each other a worried look before Koji went and put the towel down on a counter. He then looked in the bottom cabinets and found a bucket and filled it up with hot water.

"What are you doing?," Takuya wondered as Koji put the bucket of hot water next to the bed Takuya was laying on.

"You know how you told me those days before where you feel better after taking a shower or eating something hot?," Koji asked which Takuya gave a nod, "well, try putting your hand in this water, I want to make sure of something."

Takuya starred at Koji, confused, but did as he was told. Takuya felt the warmth of the water, but then soon fade away. Koji then put his hand in the water, but quickly took it out.

"Koji?," Kouichi wondered.

"Takuya.... Did you know can absorb heat in a matter of seconds?! This water was extremely hot and now it feels like it was a bucket of ice!" Takuya's eyes widened at that and Kouichi put his hand in the water just to confirm it was true.

"Well... Think of it this way... Now the teacher knows you're telling the truth," Kouichi said with a unsure grin.

* * *

Takuya and the twins had permission to take Takuya home, but that wasn't were they were heading to. For the reasons was that they didn't want to worry Takuya's family that he fainted during class, and just to tell them why just gives them a reason to tell them about digimon, which of course they will never believe. No, they were heading to Kouichi's house because his mom was at work. If they went to Koji's house, it would give a reason for his step mom to worry about Koji, who had nothing wrong with him.

During that trip, Koji and Kouichi had to help Takuya walk to the house, even though they could easily keep Takuya at the sink and absorb the hot water, but they knew that once the nurse walks in, she would start asking questions. Takuya still was feeling very weak, and both Koji and Kouichi knew that this has to deal with the digital world and should be kept secret. Koji was wondering how this could happen and that no one else had a sort of problem where they need the element of their spirits to survive.

Well, Koji and Kouichi didn't have a problem because they used the spirits of light and darkness. But they knew that this problem only occured to Takuya because Tommy, who inherits ice, didn't have a problem where he needed ice to live. And the same way went for Zoe and JP.

Soon, they went inside of Kouichi's house and set Takuya on the living room couch, after taking off their shoes.

"Okay, now what?," Kouichi asked.

"For all we know, Takuya needs heat to get better. So why don't we boil water and see if Takuya can absorb it like that hot water, " Koji suggested.

"Hello... I'm right here you know...," Takuya said as sweat-drops appeared as he lay there.

"Wouldn't he get burned?,"

"He would've taken his hands out of that hot water at school, we need to see how much heat he can withstand first," Koji explained.

"Uh... Guys... I said I'm right here," Takuya said as he tried to get up, but Koji used one hand, still focused with the conversation with his brother, to push Takuya down onto the couch.

Kouichi nodded and went to the kitchen. Takuya looked at Koji with a frown, "you think this has to do with my spirit of fire?" When Takuya asked, he tried to get up, and yet again, Koji pushed him back down without even paying attention to him.

Koji watched as Kouichi turned the stove on after he put a pan of water on top of one of the burners. Next second or two, Koji finally looked down at the frustrated brunet, who had crossed his arms.

"It couldn't be... How else would you've explain that only you're like this and everyone else isn't... Takuya, can you remember anything that could had happened that didn't happen to us?"

Takuya looked away from Koji, "no... not really..."

When he did looked away, Koji noticed two read spots on Takuya's neck. Bug bites? No... these two spots were more aligned. It then hit Koji. Koji grimaced and grabbed Takuya's arm and pulled him off of the couch.

"Huh, Koji? What's wrong?,"

Koji has seen movies, and read books. But this time, it's different this time because Takuya inherits the spirit of fire. Which could have change the effects of what could've happened.

"K-Koji?," Kouichi wondered as he pulled Takuya next to his took the pan of almost boiling water to see a glowing red burner. Kouichi soon realized what Koji was going to do and paniked.

"Wait! That's going to-" Kouichi never finished his sentence when Koji put Takuya's hand on the burner. What surprised Kouichi was the fact that Takuya didn't scream... Or even flinched at that matter.

Kouichi and Koji watched as the burner turned from red to black with Takuya's hand on the burner, without a burn or a single blister.. When they looked at Takuya, they ended up stepping away from shock. Takuya, who currently had brown eyes, turned to a blood, no, more fire colored eyes.

Takuya looked between the twins, "what's wrong with you guys?" Koji and Kouichi's hairs on the back of their necks stood up as he spoke.

"Uh.... Takuya, since when did you gained fangs?," Kouichi asked with a small nervous grin.

"What are you-," Takuya stopped when he saw the pot on the stove. In his reflection, he saw not only his different eye color, but sharp fangs for his teeth. Takuya stared at his reflection, not wanting to believe what he's looking at. Koji looked at the pot and change his glance back to Takuya.

"Takuya?,"

"... Yeah?"

"You remember that vampire digimon we faced?,"

"... Yeah?"

"I think that's the cause of this,"

"... I'm a vampire now?"

"More like a fire consuming vampire,"

"...... Crap."

* * *

Miaharpy: I hope you liked the first chapter.... OMG.... I sooo like Lucky Star, I even changed my profile image! And if you ask... Yes... Takuya is soooo like Konata, except a boy and not a girl. I mean... Geez! The girl sits and play video games all day!!! And I bet Takuya would even read mangas too! And then there's the twins... omg.... both personalities match perfectly!


End file.
